Fishing
by Mipsii
Summary: Cooro has noticed how often Husky fishes, and wants to try it out himself. But little does he know that their little fishing trip gets out of hand and the unthinkable happens. Cooro/Husky


Hiya! This was a story that I did not expect to write, especially since the fandom is soo small. But hey, why not?

Kind of out there, and I wrote this months ago when I _still _read Anima. Unfortunately, I left it about half way through the story, and had to write the rest last night/this morning. So you may be able to see a change, but hopefully it's not that bad, eh?

Any who, down to the checklist:

**Fandom:** +Anima

**Pairing(s)**: Husky/Cooro (Yes, that means slash people! if you don't like, PLEASE do not read. I know how it is to read something you really don't like, so don't put yourself in that position, k?) Nana/Senri (If you blink the right way)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anima, and never will. **No need to go crazy or give out any flames, k?

Please read (if you don't like Husky/Cooro) at your own risk. Otherwise, please enjoy and leave a review on what you think :D

**Words: 5130**

_**FISHING**_

* * *

"Caught one!" Cooro exclaimed while a fish squirmed in his grasp. "And it's a big one, too!" Husky slightly poked his head out of the water and rested his arms on the large rock.

"One isn't going to cut it. There are four of us, and you seem to have a bottomless pit as a stomach." He said. Cooro looked at him blankly, the fish still squirming in his petite hands.

"But… it's hard to fish from up here." He replied before putting his fish in the basket. "And it's not my fault for being hungry all the time! Food is just so…good!"

"Well you don't have to stuff your face." Husky replied while climbing on the rock. "And for the fishing part, that is why I do all the _real fishing_ since you aren't the best swimmer." Cooro brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"It's not my fault I can't swim as well as you." He whimpered. Husky rolled his eyes and scooted closer.

"Obviously. And don't pout about it; it's nothing serious. I can just continue being the provider of fish."

"But I want to help too."

"Then don't complain about fishing on this rock." Cooro nodded then stood. He walked to the other side of the rock and began running his hands through the cold water. After a moment of silence, he heard a splashing noise from the other side. He turned his head to see that Husky was no longer there.

* * *

After two hours, Cooro was successful enough to catch six fish. He was beyond happy, remembering Husky usually catches only four. "Look Husky, I caught six!" he said excitedly with his bucket in his hands. "Now there will be more than enough for us tonight!" He had his eyes closed and an extremely large smile on his face. Husky's expression however, did not change. He only pulled a large net filled to the brim with fish out of the water and onto the rock. Once hearing the squirming fish, Cooro opened his eyes and his smile fell.

"Good." Husky simply replied, plumping the fish down and putting his hands on his hips. "That allows me to sell more in the town." Husky said. Noticing no reply from the crow, Husky looked in his direction. Cooro seemed to be staring off into space and not listening at all.

"How do you catch so many fish?" He asked abruptly, catching the other off guard.

"I don't know," He replied in an annoyed fashion. "I just grab them, I guess."

"Do you use the net?"

"Well, obviously. Otherwise how else would I have a net full?" Cooro stood silent, concerning Husky (Slightly). But as fast as the crow's expression fell, it returned back to its oblivious expression.

"Okay!" He said before flying off with his bucket. Husky stared as Cooro flew off.

"Stupid boy." He mumbled, going back into the water with the net. "_He's so random sometimes…_"

* * *

Cooro returned back to their camping site and slumped the bucket down. Nana turned his way upon his arrival. "Welcome back, Cooro." She said. Cooro didn't reply and plumped on the ground beside his bucket. "Are you okay? You seem rather quiet."

"Hmm?" He replied once she walked over and stood near him.

"What's wrong? You seem really quiet or at least thoughtful. And that isn't normal for you." Cooro shrugged.

"I'm just wondering how I could catch more fish." He replied. Nana looked at him confused and sat next to him.

"Why? Husky takes care of that boring food."

"Because. I want to catch it as fast as him!" Nana giggled.

"Sheesh. I haven't seen you this pumped up about anything besides food." She said, sitting next to the crow. "Anyways. He's a fish himself. So he is obviously quicker than you at swimming and fishing."

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" he whined.

"Hey! I never said you can't try. I'm just saying it will be a lot harder for you since Husky is a fish and all." Cooro sighed and fell onto the grass in defeat.

"I guess…" Nana nodded and stood. She started walking off and waving back at him.

"Hey, I'm going to go help Senri gather stuff for lunch, k?" she said without looking back. Cooro half-heartily nodded while staring at the sky. There wasn't one cloud in sight; only the blazing sun hovering over the forest. "_Maybe I am taking it too seriously. I mean it's just fishing, and I've never felt competitive against Husky before…_"

"Why are you on the ground?" Cooro turned his head and saw a flushed Husky. He no longer had the fishing net, but instead held a small bag. "You'll get yourself all dirty." Cooro immediately sat up and pressed his feet together. "Well?"

"I was just staring at the sky." He replied, pointing up for emphasis. Husky rolled his eyes and passed right by him. He heard him mumble 'scatterbrains' while he swayed and rummaged through his bag. Cooro turned his head slightly, trying to see the condiments of the bag. "What do you have in there?" Husky quickly pushed the bag to his side and stared off in the distance.

"Don't worry about it." Husky quickly muttered. Cooro stood and walked over to the fish anima, who stiffened immediately at contact. "What the hell are you doing?" Husky mumbled while pushing the bag to the side.

"I have to ask you something." Cooro mumbled, leaning slightly closer. Husky's pale face quickly began to heat up.

"What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed while scooting on the old log. Cooro didn't get the point and obliviously scooted closer.

"Can you teach me how to fish?" Cooro asked. Husky instantly felt relieved (and slightly disappointed) and sighed. He pushed Cooro away then crossed his arms.

"Didn't we already go over this?"

"Yah, but I want you teach me now."

"I don't 'fish' the normal way. Why don't you ask Senri or Nana?"

"Because. Senri barely says anything while Nana knows only household skills." Cooro cried, though it still did not convince his albino friend. "Just teach me please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Aww, but why not?" Husky stood and began to dust himself off.

"I already told you." He simply said. "I don't fish the normal way. I just catch them underwater and there is _no way_ you can learn how to do that."

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to try..!"

"Cooro. I'm not teaching you how to fish."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_Please?_"

"N-NO! Now stop asking!" Husky yelled. Cooro stepped back slightly and hosted a hurt expression. He shook his head imperceptibly and brought out his anima.

"….Fine!" he mumbled before flying off without another word. Husky only watched him fly away, slightly regretting his outburst.

* * *

After ten minutes of Cooro being gone, Husky began to feel bad. _Really _bad. "_I shouldn't have yelled at him… he was only asking an innocent question,_" he thought. He currently was roaming through the thick forest looking for the crow. "_He may be annoying, but he has it honest. He never is purposely trying to burden me._" He was so caught up in his thoughts however to notice that five minutes had passed and he was no longer in the forest. He looked around to find himself back at the lake. And to his luck, it just so happened that Cooro was there as well. He sat at the edge of the water with his wings surrounding him. Husky walked up to him and sat right next to him. Cooro did not budge, only shifting his wings tighter. "Cooro." Husky said awkwardly, not knowing how else to start the conversation. Cooro did not reply, only sitting still. "Cooro, I came to apologize and you won't even listen?" Husky said, this time catching the other's attention. Cooro brought his wings down just enough for only his face to show and everything else to be covered in the black feathers. He had a few tears streaming down his face, and a blank expression. Husky quickly looked ahead at the water, guilt rising as he knew he caused the pitiful expression.

"Why should I listen if you barely listen to me? You only yell and hurt me!" Cooro cried. It took Husky slightly by surprise as he was expecting something more on the lines of '_I'm sorry, I didn't know you came all the way here to apologize! Apology accepted._'

"Well I'm sorry… I'm not used to people asking me to show them how to do stuff." Husky driveled while running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of yelling at me?" Cooro sniffed. Husky hesitantly turned his direction to see Cooro staring right at him. His pale face shaded red once more, but this time he continued to return the glare.

"You're right," he simply stated. "I should have just said I'm nervous instead of yelling without a reason." Cooro's face softened. "And… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted!" Cooro exclaimed, returning back to his normal bouncy personality. Husky mumbled something afterwards, but Cooro did not catch it. "What?" Husky spoke louder but still made no sense. "I don't understand-"

"I said I will teach you how to fish, dammit!" he blurted. Cooro's smile grew greatly and he stood. Husky stared at him slightly confused, but before he could say anything, he found himself in midair, he couldn't help but squeak when Cooro put his arms around his chest and brought him above the safe ground. "W-What are you doing Cooro? Put me down!" he yelled but only received a laugh from the other.

"I'm taking you to the rock we were at earlier," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I could have swam there, you didn't need to carry me!" he yelled but secretly enjoyed his closeness to the crow and almost on cue, Cooro squeezed Husky closer and started to fly slightly slower and closer to the water.

"Is this better?" he asked quietly in the other's ear. Husky could only nod in response as his voice seemed to have suddenly abandon him. "Good!" Cooro laughed, squeezing him even tighter, the rest of the flight to the rock was flown in silence. Cooro was busy navigating and Husky was busy questioning his words and emotions. One they got to the rock, Cooro (unfortunately) placed Husky down with care and sat on the rock himself. He looked into the water to see multiple fish scatter and roam freely. He looked up to see Husky still red in the face. "Are you okay Husky? You still seem red." The other quickly turned around and dismissed the subject with a flick of his hand.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay!" Cooro said while running to Husky's side. Husky sat down and Cooro did as well. He looked over the side to see the fish doing the scrambling around. "Kay, how do you fish?" husky huffed and crossed his arms.

"I already told you at the beginning – I don't know how to fish! I only catch them when I am underwater." Cooro stared blankly, but quickly smiled once more.

"Well that's okay! We can just learn together!" Husky stared at him in utter disbelief.

"_I don't understand him. You'd think he would want to return back to the camping site since I can't teach him anything. But then he wants to learn __**with**__ me instead of from me…_" "Fine." Husky mumbled. "How do you do it?"

"I just do this – put my hands in the water and capture a fish!" Cooro put his hands into the water and moved them around slightly.

"Tch. That's not going to work." Husky mumbled while crossing his arms. "There's no way you could catch a fish by doing-"

"Caught one!" Cooro exclaimed while a fish squirmed in his hands. Husky stared in awe, not expecting the crow to catch it so quickly. Cooro laughed slightly at Husky's cute expression before letting the fish go. "Now you try!" Husky silently obeyed and put his hands in the water. He tried to copy Cooro's hand movements but ultimately failed.

"Dammit, this isn't working Cooro!" he huffed in annoyance. Cooro lauged and got closer to him. He then put his hands on the others, startling him. "What are you-?"

"Shh. You are moving your hands too much and the fish don't trust you. Just keep them still, and I promise you'll catch one." He softly said while navigating Husky's hands lower in the water and a lot more still. Sure enough, within moments a fish came pecking and resting on Husky's palm. He started to try and capture the fish but Cooro quickly strained him, "Don't be hasty! You have to wait until you know that the fish is catchable before you get it! Otherwise it'll swim away before you can grasp it." Husky slightly nodded before relaxing his hand. Before he knew it, two more fish appeared and rested on his palms. After a moment of hesitation he closed his eyes and brought his hands up. He then opened one eye to find three fish squirming in his grip.

"I-I did it!" Husky said, his voice leaking with excitement. Cooro smiled at seeing his friend actually _happy _instead of his usual never pleased self.

"See? Told you!" Cooro replied while scooting to the side. Husky put the fish back into the water then looked at the horizon. Husky turned red once more and scooted back. Unfortunately he scooted back too far and fell into the cool water. "H-Husky!" Cooro cried while trying to catch him. He managed to grab his hand but fell in as well. Once the water hit his skin he felt chill to the bone. To make things worse, he couldn't really swim and was sinking lower and lower into the lake. He somehow managed to lose his grip on Husky and lost all views of him. The more he tried to swim up, the faster he went down. Before long, his breath was finally going out and he couldn't move fast enough to the top. His vision went blurry and he stopped struggling. "_Husky will save me… I just know he will…!_"He thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

Husky swam as fast as he could after Cooro fell in. It took him a while to notice what the hell was going on, or what happened to either of them. But as soon as he did, his heart started pounding and he frantically searched for the other. He looked down and could see the crow going from struggling to practically giving up on his life. "_Don't die on me Cooro, I'm coming!"_ he frantically thought. After a few more seconds of steep swimming, Husky was close enough to grasp Cooro's powerless arm. He pulled him close to his chest and swam up to the surface.

Thankfully the day was bright and there were no fish in the way, giving him a clear path and view of land. Once he reached the top, he pressed Cooro's chest tightly to let any water out. Cooro spat some out, but still had his eyes closed. "Come on, Cooro!" Husky exclaimed. After receiving no reply, Husky swam as fast as he could to the small island. Though it only took only two minutes to reach there, it felt like an eternity to husky. His heart was racing violently and horrid thoughts of never seeing Cooro smile again continuously flashed through his mind.

The moment he reached the island, he quickly brought Cooro out of the water. He continued to press on his chest to take out any more water. To his relief Cooro began to cough and his frantic breathing slightly calmed. Without his own consent, a single tear fell from one of his eyes. "_He's okay,_" he thought with a small smile. "_But his breathing is still slightly worrying me…_" the thought of CPR flashed through his mind, leaving a temporary blush. "_Hell no, there's no way I'm doing that! He's breathing fine!_" he turned and looked at Cooro. He was sleeping but breathing heavily with hitched breaths. "_But then again…_"

* * *

Cooro woke up to the night sky and a blazing fire. His clothes seemed dry and he didn't feel cold. He sat up and looked around. Nobody was around and it did not seem that he was at their campsite. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before standing up. In the distance he could see the fishing rock not too far away, roughly a flight of a minute or so. "Wait. I went fishing with Husky earlier… Where is he?" he mumbled, looking around again. The island was not large at all. Cooro could probably walk around the rim within thirty minutes. There were a few scattered trees and a few plants, but no animals, anima, or people. "Maybe Husky went into the water, since he's nowhere up here." He thought out loud. He walked in the sand and headed towards the water. His bare feet rested in the tides of the waves and the sand. He looked ahead but saw no sign of the fish anima. He began to walk more into the water.

"Don't you dare go into the water." Cooro turned to see a soaked Husky holding three fish. "I'm not going through that ordeal again." Cooro smiled and retreated from the water, though he didn't really know what Husky was talking about. The other boy seemed to be blushing at the sight of the crow, but still had his annoyed glare.

"Hi Husky!" Cooro said before nearly trampling the other to the ground. He hugged him tightly, his own clothes becoming damp upon contact. To his surprise, Husky didn't try to push him away like he always did. Instead, he returned the hug and lay his head onto his shoulder. "Hmm? What's wrong, Husky?" Cooro could feel the other shaking his head.

"Don't you ever do that again, Cooro. You…"

"I… what?"

"You scared me." Husky said in his shoulder. Cooro could feel his shoulder dampening more, and it _wasn't _from the other's hair or clothes. He comforted him slightly and began to feel guilty.

"_Man, whatever I did must be really bad if I made Husky emotional…_" "I'm sorry." Cooro simply said, holding the other tighter. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Husky nodded before letting go of Cooro. He rubbed his eyes and started walking off to the fire. "Hey, wait up!" Cooro said before catching up to the other.

* * *

"I got two fish for you since you didn't eat lunch today." Husky said while roasting three fish on the open fire.

"Ahh, thank you!" Cooro replied.

"Just don't expect it to taste as good as usual since Senri isn't here to season it."

"I have seasoning!" Cooro admitted before grabbing his shoes. Husky glared at him confused but paid the anima no attention. Before long, Husky found a small bottle thrusted into his face.

"You carry seasoning?" he couldn't help but ask. Cooro smiled and nodded.

"You never know when you may need some!" Cooro replied matter-of-factly. Husky stayed quiet and took the small bottle. He put it on the fish and watched it immediately sizzle. "_I think it's done…_" he thought, taking the fish off of the fire. He gave the stick with two fish to Cooro and took the other one.

"It's so good, thank you Husky!" The crow replied with his signature smile. Husky nodded and ate his own fish. Five minutes passed with silence, Cooro gobbling his two fish while Husky almost completing his one. Cooro laid on his back and stared up at the sky. "Husky?" He asked, catching the other's attention by his tone.

"What?"

"What did I do that had you so worried?" Husky choked on his fish. "_Did he seriously forget something like that?_"

"You're telling me that you don't remember something like that?"

"Mmhmm. I want to know so I won't do it ever again… and I don't ever want to see you look so worried over me." Cooro replied. His comment sent a blazing heat rush and blush throughout Husky's body from embarrassment yet happiness at the same time.

"_Dammit! Why is it whenever he speaks, I feel like this?_" "You nearly drowned, Cooro." Cooro sat up.

"I did?" Husky nodded. "..How?"

"You… tried to save me from falling in the water myself." He said, realizing it himself. "But you were being straight up idiotic! I am a fish anima for crying out loud, so it wasn't like I was going to drown."

"Oh…"

"And you could have gone and killed yourself! What if you went out fishing by yourself and never came back over something so simple yet stupid like that? If that would have happened I would…"

"You would what?" Cooro asked. Husky shook his head no and looked away. "_What __**would **__I do? It's true that he may be the most annoying person I have ever met and I personally 'made' a hitting stick just for him, but… I don't know what I would do if he was no longer in my life. I hate to say it, but he is practically the only thing keeping us together and sane. But… what does this all mean? _"

"…Nevermind. We need to go to sleep so we could return back to camp tomorrow." Husky said before standing up. Cooro nodded and did the same.

They both dusted themselves off and tried their best to imitate a comfortable sleeping area and bed (fail). It took roughly ten minutes for Husky to get comfortable and an hour for Cooro. The time span included a complaining Cooro and an irritated Husky.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Don't make me remind you that the reason we aren't even at the campsite is because of **you.**"

"But I don't like it! I can't sleep like this, Husky!" Cooro whined, exaggerating on his name. Husky groaned and sat up.

"What am I supposed to do Cooro? I can't make it any more comfortable than I already did." Silence filled the distance between them.

"…Sleep with me." Husky felt his heart drop and choked on the air he was currently inhaling.

"N-No! You can sleep by your own damn self! You shouldn't need a comfort blanket for everything, Cooro." "_Calm down Husky, you're taking it out of context. He only wants you to sleep __**next **__to him, not the… other meaning._"

"I know… but I already slept for most of the day, so I'm not really tired. But I can go to sleep if something warm is next to me..."

"Well, sleep closer to the fire."

"Husky! What if I roll into the fire?" Dammit, he has a point. Well he should be fine, right? "..Please…" Husky sighed. Just what was this boy doing to him?

"Ugh. Fine. I'll consider if you answer this question for me."

"Okay!"

"Why the sudden clinginess to me? Usually, when you can't sleep, you go off exploring, or daydreaming. You've never said anything about having to stay 'warm' before. So why now?" Cooro sighed and sat up.

"I just… I don't know. I kind of feel like I owe you, you know? For saving my life. Like you said earlier, I don't know what I would do without you in my life and bossing me around." A pinch rested on Husky's heart. He felt this way? Maybe it was just the sea water talking, but it sounded a lot like… "That's why I automatically jumped into the water, not even valuing my own life. I just saw you disappear in the blue darkness and felt like I had to save you." Yup. It's official. It sounded just like a-

"I'm not a girl, you know. I can protect my own self."

"I know you can. But I want to protect you too."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I want… no _need _to protect those I love. Even if we all just run away, as long as we are okay and together, I'll be happy!" Husky felt his stomach get invaded by a storm of butterflies. No way did _Cooro_ of all people just confess to him. _Him._ Cranky 'ol Husky. "_Why am I feeling like this?! I should be feeling creeped out! Not happy and relieved! Does that mean…. That I like him too?_" Husky thought of all kind of excuses of why Cooro had just said that, feeling forced to believe that it is just because he doesn't understand the meaning of the word, while wanting to believe his confession to be _true._

"But you love Senri and Nana as well. We're all just a family that-"

"I know, but I… I feel differently about you. I don't know what it is, and it's been kind of scaring me lately…but I know I feel strongly about you, Husky." Husky was too busy over thinking their situation, that he didn't notice how close Cooro managed to get to him. He tried to back up but ended up falling back and hosting himself with his elbows. "I know you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't mean that I can…will…_want _to stop feeling like this." Cooro sat up and brought Husky to his level.

Husky stared into the crows eyes in confusion. So much was happening, and he couldn't register any of it in time. "I… never said anything, Cooro. I've never said I hated, liked or loved you." Cooro's bubbly eyes dimmed in hope. "But… after I nearly lost you today, I…" "_Dammit, why is it so hard to say? Say YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY, stupid, it's not hard! Just five simple words…_" "I discovered that I may feel like you may mean more to me than as a friend and-" Before Husky could even finish his _own _confession, he was already trampled down to the ground with Cooro hovering over him.

"Really? Yay!" Cooro cheered, before doing the unthinkable. He sat up and brought Husky up as well. Before Husky could say or do anything, Cooro had already closed the difference between them and pressed his lips onto Husky.

* * *

Husky froze. He didn't know what to do. Cooro. _Cooro,_ the childish crow anima that seemed too oblivious to anything not food related, was doing something not so childlike. Or was he? All he knew was that he was pinning him to the ground kissing him, and he didn't want him to continue nor _stop._ It was weird. It sent a wave of sensation through Husky that he never felt before, creating involuntarily actions like his eyes closing and his arms snaking their way around Cooro's neck. And Cooro didn't seem to want to stop either. He was putting more pressure on Husky's lips and his hands flowing through his silver locks. He moved in such an experienced way that Husky had to question it. Husky even found himself swallowing back an embarrassing sound that he never thought he could make.

Just where was all of this coming from? Before today, Husky never blinked twice at looking at Cooro with a romantic eye (Or anyone else, for that matter). But now as he was literally being snogged by the crow, he felt as if a heavy burden that has been around for a long time was taken off of his shoulders.

But as quickly as it happened, it ended. Cooro was looking down at him with an innocent baby face and Husky was blushing head to toe and staring at the crow frightened. Cooro noticed and a worried expression washed over his face as well. "You didn't like it." Husky quickly shook his head and his blush grew even more.

"N-No! I didn't _not _like it, I just… am thinking what the aftermath of this could be." Cooro just smiled.

"It's okay, everything will be fine! We can just… um, hide our feelings in public, I guess."

"…Fine. But what are we supposed to tell Senri and Nana when we get back? You already know that the annoying bat will be pestering us with questions." Cooro pondered the comment before smiling again.

"We can just tell them the truth!"

"No! They will get-"

"Hey, I never said the _whole _truth. We can tell them that we went fishing, I fell, and you took care of me."

"But…"

"Everything will be fine, silly! I promise!" Cooro said before claiming the fish anima's lips again. Husky didn't even try to fight him, and repeated his past gestures. Everything was going fine until it seemed that Cooro was trying to take it up a level…

"C-Cooro!" Husky exclaimed before trying to sit up. Said crow took the hint and stopped all his movements and sat up as well.

"Too soon?" he innocently asked. Husky nodded.

"How… how do you know all this stuff?" he huffed, embarrassed at such an uncomfortable question.

"Ahh… that's for me to know and for you to find out." Husky sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay, Cooro." A comfortable silence filled the air afterwards, both taking in the beautiful environmental scenery and their new found love. But of course, Cooro being Cooro, had to ruin it.

"…So can I sleep with you?"

"Goodnight Cooro."

"Please?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Oh, please?"

"I said – hey, don't touch me there!"

"It's not like I'm doing anything wrong~"

"Y-Yes you are! Why can't you just go to sleep like a normal person?!"

"Because I'm not normal!"

"C-Cooro stop! Okay, okay, you win! Just don't tickle me a-anymore!"

"Yay!" and just like that, Cooro was able to sleep with Husky for that night and many to come.

**The end.**

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

"Husky?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Close your eyes."

"I can't. I tried, but they keep opening."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're so pretty!"

"We're done talking, Cooro. I'm going back to sleep."

"No don't!"

"Why not? We both need to wake up so we can return to the – hey! What did I say about touching me there?!"

"Come on, play with me!"

"NO!"

"*kiss* Husky!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"What am I going to do with you…?"

"Love me?"

"Good night Cooro."

"But-" Cooro was silenced by Husky kissing him. He took the hint and whimpered. "Aww… 'Night Husky." Cooro muttered in defeat, kissing Husky both on the lips and forehead. He squeezed the silverette around the waste and buried his head into his shoulders. Within seconds, the young pair fell asleep on their first night as a couple.

**DOUBLE END.**

* * *

**And that's all! This definitely was not the ending I expected a etc. months ago, but I still like how it came out... well kinda. But what do I expect when I took a half year hiatus and stopped reading Anima?**

**I think these two are so cute together, and its a shame that not too many people know or care for Anima. Otherwise this pairing could be taken afar.**

**Any who, I really want to know how I did, and possibly how I can improve. I still feel kind of shaky on writing fandoms and their characters, so this is kind of my first spin on writing a fandom alone and/or not school related. I'm also new at romance, so this was awkward to try out but still fun. Sorry for any oocness, and I will gladly take advice on how to improve!**

**Thank you soo much for taking out time for reading my work, and thanks a billion if you consider reviewing!**

**'till next time!**

**-Mipsii**


End file.
